


Lessons You Can't Learn From Dawson's Creek

by katayla



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Benefits".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons You Can't Learn From Dawson's Creek

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [](http://falsemurmur.livejournal.com/profile)[**falsemurmur**](http://falsemurmur.livejournal.com/)'s fault. I know there is and will be much fic written after that episode, but she convinced me to throw my own story into the mix.

Ted remembered watching _Dawson's Creek_ in college (whatever, Lily liked it), and thinking that if anyone did to him what Pacey did to Dawson, he would never forgive him. And when Barney slept with Robin, he tried to follow through on that impulse.

But it turns out _Dawson's Creek_ got it wrong.

Some friendships are strong enough to withstand anything. And sometimes you weren't supposed to end up with the girl. Sometimes, she belonged with your (second) best friend.

"I'm not in love with Robin." Barney said. "Come on! Barney Stinson doesn't do love. Not ever, not with anyone, never, ever, ever."

"Uh-huh," Ted said. They were at MacClaren's, waiting for the others. Ted had said something inconsequential about Robin, and Barney had taken it from there.

"If I were, would I be planning to go home with . . ." Barney scanned the room frantically, eyes landing on a blonde ordering a drink. ". . . that woman tonight?"

"You?" Ted said. "Yes, you would think that sleeping with other women was the solution to all of life's problems."

"Ted, how many times have I told you? Given the choice of entering a messy, complicated relationship or sleeping with a woman you never have to see again, you always . . ."

But Barney didn't complete the thought. Robin had walked in, and he was staring at her. And Ted couldn't believe he'd never seen it before. Barney's attention was completely focused on Robin. As she slid next to him, he smiled at her and then looked away, as shy as a pre-teen with his first crush.

Robin, of course, noticed nothing. Ted felt a rush of warmth as he remembered all of his battles with Robin, the constant clash between his romantic ideals, and her practicality. Sometimes, he still missed Robin, his Robin, so much he couldn't take a breath, but, most of the time, he knew they were where they were supposed to be.

The idea of Barney and Robin was a new one, but maybe it shouldn't have been. They wouldn't have the fights that she and Ted had. Ted knew enough to realize that no relationship was without problems, but Barney would never force the issue of marriage or children on her. He'd probably be up for all of the travel and adventure she sometimes still talked about late at night.

It wouldn't be easy to see them together. Ted figured he would always feel a bit of pang when he saw Robin with someone else, but, when Barney's face lit up at the sound of Robin's laugh, he felt a sense of peace as well, like something sliding into place.

Lily and Marshall walked up to the table holding hands. Ted smiled wistfully at them, wondering when he'd find his someone, and caught Barney looking at them with the same expression in his eyes. Barney covered quickly, rolling his eyes, and shaking his head. It had all happened so quickly that no one else had noticed.

At the end of the evening, Robin, Barney, and Ted were left alone together. Before long, Robin yawned, excused herself, and headed upstairs. Barney's eyes followed her all the way out of the bar, and then he looked back at Ted, as if nothing had happened.

"You have to tell her, Barney."

Barney scoffed. "Tell who what?"

"Barney."

And Barney's shoulders slumped and Ted hadn't seen him look this vulnerable since Bob Barker's last episode of _The Price is Right_. "She knows me too well. She'd never--And I'm too awesome to settle down with anyone, even someone as--" Barney shook his head. "It would never work."

"You might be surprised."

"Ted, very little about the relations of men and women surprises me. Now, if you will excuse me, I see a pair of ladies in need of my company." He gulped his scotch, straightened his tie, and, thirty seconds later, was lodged between the two women, looking like the Barney Ted had known for years.

It was an award worthy performance, but one that would no longer fool Ted. And he wouldn't let Barney get away with it.

Barney might think he didn't have a chance, that it would never happen, but he had met his match.

Ted Mosby, Matchmaker.


End file.
